Redenção
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Naruto e Sasuke finalmente se enfrentam, mas o que fazer se independentemente do resultado dessa batalha todos saírem perdendo? Kakashi tenta seguir a vida e recebe ajuda de outra pessoa que também está tentando. Kakashi e Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**N/A: **Ai, ai, ai... Só eu mesmo pra ser louca o suficiente para resolver essa fic SÓ POR CONTA DE UM ADESIVO!!

Sim, vocês leram certo... Um adesivo. Ele me lembra uma sharingan branca. Sharingan + byakugan... É uma shakugan®! (by Debie).

E como minha caloura... quer dizer, ex-caloura... er, colega de sala... minha AMIGA *-* adoraria ver a Hinata com o Kakashi, cá estou (tentando escrever) escrevendo essa fic.

Debie-chan! Pra você!! *-*

A história se passa no mundo de Naruto criado por Kishimoto, depois da batalha entre Naruto e Sasuke.

É sob o pov do Kakashi.

E eu espero que todos (e especialmente a Debie-chan) gostem! Divirtam-se!

Kakashi – Sim, divirtam-se! – Fala.

"Realmente espero que se divirtam..." – Pensamento.

_Perguntei-me se poderiam se divertir lendo a fic... – _Flashback.

**-----x-----**

**Redenção**

O sakê entorpece meus sentidos, mas de nada servia para meu objetivo. Desejava me esquecer, me perder de minhas lembranças, começar de novo... De nada adiantava: o vazio perdura. A sensação de impotência me acompanha não importa o quanto eu beba.

As imagens da última cena de batalha pelo nosso mundo estão impresso em minha mente e me pergunto se Sandaime também se sentiu assim quando viu seu time se esfarelar diante de seus olhos.

_**Batalha entre Sasuke e Naruto**_

_Naruto – Sasuke! Você ia matar a Sakura-chan?!_

_Sasuke – ... Ela merece._

_Sua voz carregada de frieza faz com que meu sangue gele em minhas veias. Sakura chora nos braços de Naruto._

_Naruto – Como pode dizer isso?! Ela o ama!_

_Sasuke – Quer dizer que devo ignorar o meu clã?_

_O silêncio perdura no campo, apenas as lágrimas de Sakura o quebra._

_Sasuke – Devo ignorar o sacrifício de meu irmão apenas por vocês serem meus... _amigos_?!_

_Naruto – Eu sei como se sente..._

_Sasuke – Não me compare a você! Você _nunca_ irá entender._

_Kakashi – Somos todos gratos pelas ações de Itachi..._

_Sasuke – Cale-se!_

_Naruto age impulsivamente, deixando Sakura ao meu lado e, utilizando-se de sua forma sennin, começa a lutar contra Sasuke e Suzanoo._

O choro de um bebê me traz de volta à realidade. Antes que a campainha soe abro a porta e permito que Kurenai adentre minha casa.

Kakashi – Kurenai...

Ela sorri e me entrega seu filho.

Kurenai – Obrigada Kakashi. Azuma estava impaciente.

O garoto era exatamente como o pai. Assim que o peguei no colo ele se calou. "Azuma, seu filho é... problemático." Dou um sorriso.

Kakashi – A que devo a honra, Kurenai?

A kunoichi abre as janelas, deixando a luz do sol entrar e iluminar o recinto. As garrafas de sakê estão espalhadas pelo chão e ela começa a recolhê-las sem dizer uma palavra.

Kurenai – Apenas assim para vê-lo, não? Faz muito tempo que não me visita...

Deixo o pequeno Azuma com meus cães e pego as garrafas de suas mãos. "Ela tem um ponto..."

Kakashi – ...

Seus orbes rubros me encaram cheios de preocupação e carinho. Desvio meu olhar e levo as várias garrafas para a cozinha.

Kurenai – Até quando pretende se manter em clausura?

Volto da cozinha com dois copos para bebermos juntos.

Kakashi – Não comece Kurenai.

Kurenai – Não sou a única preocupada, sabia? Tsunade-sama, Iruka-san e todos os outros também estão muito preocupados...

Continuo saboreando o sakê em meu copo. "É claro que estão preocupados..."

Kakashi – E como você espera que eu os encare? Como acha que posso encarar Sakura ou Naruto?

Kurenai – Da mesma forma como sempre os encarou. Com honra.

Kakashi – Com... honra..?

Faço uma pausa enquanto observo o movimento do líquido.

_**Final da batalha**_

_Naruto e Sasuke se digladiam e a cada ataque que davam Sakura chora e meu coração se despedaça. "Como chegamos a esse ponto..?"_

_Quando Naruto aplica o golpe de misericórdia em Sasuke, Sakura já não consegue se manter em pé. Tento impedir o final óbvio da luta._

_Kakashi – Naruto..! Basta!_

_Mas já era tarde demais. Sasuke vai ao chão e Naruto grita de dor._

"_Como _eu_ pude _permitir_ que se chegasse a esse ponto?"_

Kakashi – Que honra?!

Sei que ela não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o que aconteceu, mas ainda assim fico nervoso.

Kurenai – Kakashi...

Kakashi – Onde está à honra se nem pude ajudar meus pupilos?! Protegê-los!?

Minha amiga desvia seu olhar, minha dor é tamanha que mal consigo me segurar e não jogar o copo na parede. "Nunca senti tamanha impotência... Nem mesmo quando Obito morreu..."

Ouço o suspiro da kunoichi e a observo tomar um gole da bebida.

Kurenai – Sei que está sofrendo Kakashi, mas como acha que Naruto e Sakura estão se sentindo?

Não consigo encontrar uma resposta e só fico a observar o pequeno Azuma brincar com meus cães.

Kakashi – ...

Kurenai – Pode ter "falhado" com Sasuke, mas ainda tem dois, ou melhor, três pupilos. E eles precisam de você.

"Naruto, Sakura e Sai..." A morena se levanta e toca meu braço.

Kurenai – A vida não pára porque está sofrendo. Eu _também_ tive que aprender isso.

A pequena criança me pede colo. Seus olhos são vermelhos iguais aos de sua mãe.

Kakashi – E como você está?

Ela sorri e pega o filho.

Kurenai – Ele está sempre comigo e... Shikamaru não permite que eu o esqueça.

"Não a deixa fugir... huh?"

Kurenai – Vou deixá-lo agora. Diga tchau Azuma.

Azuma – Bye-bye.

Não deixo de sorrir quando eles se vão. Observo a garrafa de sakê.

Pakkun – Ela está certa...

Kakashi – Eu sei Pakkun... Eu sei...

Termino de beber o álcool em meu copo, acaricio o topo da cabeça de Pakkun e saio em busca de redenção.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ainda não é meu.

**N/A:** Olá a todos! ^^~

Estou extremamente feliz que estejam gostando da fic! E estou tão empolgada (a Debie-chan que o diga XD) que já terminei o capítulo 02! ~~/o/

Eu sei, eu sei... Tenho que terminar Hinata's Prayer logo (não me bate Fran-chan... i.i) e prometo que até semana que vem o capítulo estará devidamente postado. XD

Enfim, espero que gostem deste capítulo!

Divirtam-se!

**-----x-----**

**Redenção**

A campina estava vazia. Ao contrário de todas as outras reuniões do time 7 eu já os estava aguardando. O monumento negro que carrega os nomes dos ninjas que morreram em batalha podia ser divisado ao longe. "O nome de Sasuke já foi colocado juntamente com o nome de seu irmão..."

Após a morte de Danzo seus "súditos" foram libertados do jutsu que os controlava e eles contaram tudo o que o shinobi havia feito. Tsunade-sama perdoou Itachi e sua história passou a ser conhecida por todos da forma correta.

Sai e Sakura chegam juntos e se aproximam de mim. A dor que a garota sente está estampada em seu rosto e em suas roupas agora negras.

Sai – Kakashi-sensei é bom vê-lo.

Sakura – Sensei...

Kakashi – Também é bom vê-los, Sai...

Permanecemos em silêncio enquanto esperamos a chegada de Naruto. Sakura se aproxima do monumento e se ajoelha diante dele. "Ela está sofrendo tanto... Queria poder fazer algo..."

Sai – Ela vai superar sensei. Sakura-san é muito forte. Mais do que você imagina.

Kakashi – Eu espero que sim Sai.

Fico um momento em silêncio observando a garota de cabelos róseos e volto meu olhar para Sai.

Kakashi – Sou muito grato pelo seu auxílio quando perseguimos Sasuke.

Sai – Não agradeça sensei. Só fiz o que podia como membro do time 7.

"O garoto está bem mudado. Ainda me lembro quando ele foi nomeado para meu time e nem ele, nem Sakura ou Naruto estavam felizes com o fato..." Dou um pequeno sorriso.

Naruto finalmente nos alcança. Sakura se levanta e o abraça fortemente. "É como a morte de Jiraya..." Assim que eles se soltam nos aproximamos e ficamos um momento em silêncio.

Kakashi – Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a vocês...

Sakura – Sensei... você não...

Kakashi – Eu devo desculpas Sakura. Como mestre eu falhei com vocês. Não fui capaz de defendê-los.

Sai abaixa os olhos, com certeza acredita não poder partilhar desta nossa dor. Sakura levanta o olhar para Naruto e ele apenas me observa.

Kakashi – Principalmente a você Naruto. Não consegui tirar de seus ombros este pesado fardo que carrega.

O rapaz suspira e finalmente fala.

Naruto – Kakashi-sensei, eu não o culpo. Você fez o seu melhor... Hoje eu vejo que Sasuke não tinha salvação...

A dor em sua voz, a tristeza em seu olhar. "O que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo..?"

Kakashi – Você também não deve se culpar Naruto. Você fez o que pôde para salvá-lo.

Sakura – Sim Naruto. Ninguém o culpa.

Desvio meu olhar para a garota. "Isso não é verdade, não é, Sakura? Você o culpa pela fuga de Sasuke e agora pela sua morte, não é?"

Sai – Acho que nada realmente poderia salvá-lo, Sakura-san. São poucos que não caíram na manipulação de Uchiha Madara.

O olhar que eles trocam, o silêncio que se instaura é palpável. "Não estamos chegando a lugar algum, né?"

Naruto – O que faremos agora sensei?

Solto um pequeno suspiro e levanto meus olhos para o céu azul.

Kakashi – Cabe a vocês decidirem o nosso destino, Naruto. Se quiserem continuar como time 7, continuaremos juntos. Se não quiserem...

Deixo minhas palavras terem o efeito necessário.

Kakashi – Quero que pensem o que querem fazer e amanhã nos reuniremos aqui novamente. Estarei esperando suas respostas.

Sai – Eu quero continuar no time, sensei.

Os outros dois permanecem em silêncio e com o olhar baixo. "Não quero que corram com sua decisão."

Kakashi – Fico feliz Sai. Agora podem ir, nos veremos amanhã ao pôr-do-sol.

Quando termino minha fala observo que os três se juntam, os deixo a sós para conversarem e vou para o Ichiraku Ramen. Precisava comer algo e não queria encontrar com meus colegas.

Vendedor – Boa tarde Kakashi-sensei! Naruto não está com você?

Sorrio.

Kakashi – Não, hoje sou só eu.

Vendedor – O de sempre?

Kakashi – Por favor.

Fico em silêncio aguardando meu pedido chegar. Tentava não pensar em meus pupilos, mas não conseguia evitar. "Não faço idéia do que decidirão... Hoje pode muito bem ser meu último dia como mestre..." Solto um suspiro.

Kakashi – Gostaria de um pouco de sakê, por favor.

Vendedor – Só um momento.

Fecho meus olhos enquanto aguardo e sinto alguém se sentando ao meu lado, sorrio imaginando ser Naruto, mas quando lanço um olhar percebo ser uma garota de longos cabelos negros.

Hinata – Por favor, gostaria de um ramen.

Vendedor – Hinata-chan! Que prazer vê-la!

"Hyuuga Hinata..." O vendedor retorna com minha bebida e retiro minha máscara para saboreá-la. A doce voz de Hinata me interrompe.

Hinata – Tomando sakê sozinho Kakashi-sensei?

Vejo que ela tem um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Kakashi – Hoje sim, Hinata-chan.

Hinata – E qual o motivo da comemoração?

Baixo meu olhar para o copo em minha frente e volto a observar seus olhos.

Kakashi – Não estou comemorando nada. Estou bebendo porque hoje pode ser meu último dia como sensei...

Hinata – Oh... Desculpe-me. Não imaginava.

Kakashi – Está tudo bem...

Nossos pedidos chegam, interrompendo o silêncio que nos cercava. "Na verdade... Não está nada bem."

Hinata – Aconteceu alguma coisa com Naruto-kun ou com os outros, sensei?

A preocupação estava nítida em sua voz. Solto um pequeno suspiro "Tudo o que me resta agora é preocupar as pessoas..?"

Kakashi – Não, não Hinata-chan. Estão bem, mas dei a oportunidade para que eles se decidam se querem continuar sendo _meus_ pupilos...

Hinata – Ah...

Novamente o silêncio nos envolve. O ramen parece insosso e o sakê está mais amargo que o normal. "Realmente nossas emoções influenciam o sabor do sakê..." A voz de Hinata se faz escutar novamente.

Hinata – Poderia me trazer um copo de sakê, por favor?

O vendedor sorri para ela enquanto a serve. Lanço um olhar intrigado para a jovem kunoichi que sorri para mim.

Hinata – Beber sozinho me parece muito triste.

Kakashi – E você por acaso já tem idade para beber, Hinata-_chan_?

Hinata – Já tenho dezoito anos Kakashi-sensei!

Não consigo evitar um sorriso. A conversa se torna mais amena e discutíamos trivialidades. Era interessante observar a mudança sofrida por Hinata, mal era possível enxergar a pequena criança tímida que ela era frente esta moça autoconfiante que bebia ao meu lado.

Finalmente ela solta um pequeno suspiro e pousa seu copo vazio na sua frente.

Hinata – Kakashi-sensei... Sei que vocês estão sofrendo pela perda de Sasuke-kun, mas acho que por estarem juntos poderão superar essa dor mais rapidamente...

Ela sorri enquanto olha para mim.

Hinata – Então... independente da decisão que tomarem não abandone Naruto-kun, Sakura-san ou Sai-san... Afinal eles são seus amigos, não é?

Permaneço em silêncio analisando suas palavras.

Kakashi – ...

Hinata – Já vou indo agora sensei. Até a próxima.

Ela deixa o dinheiro no balcão e se retira da loja. Levo meu copo aos lábios lembrando o que ela havia dito. "Realmente... Não devo abandoná-los. Hinata e Kurenai estão certas. Eles são meus amigos e preciso estar ao lado deles." Termino de sorver o líquido e observo o copo espantado.

Kakashi – ... doce...

**-----x-----**

**N/A: **Que kawaii a Hinata (pseudo) consolando o Kakashi! *-*

Adorei esse capítulo! ~~/o/

E espero, sinceramente, que vocês também tenham gostado! ^^~

Agradecimentos especiais para:

**Fran-chan** – Seus reviews sempre me deixam de bom humor... xP Espero que continue gostando da fic! ^^~

**Bune-chan** – Uma nova amiga que gosta bastante da Hinata (e do Neji... Especialmente do Neji... Ok. Ela gosta do Neji. xP) e que eu realmente espero que esteja gostando da fic! o/

**Luanaa** – Outra que também 'torce' pela morte de um certo emo, quer dizer, Uchiha Sasuke. XD Viu? A Hinata-chan já o está (pseudo) consolando. (e de qualquer forma eu já tinha me candidatado antes... =P). Gostou? ^^~

**Jessica-semnadaprafazer123** – Devo dizer que ri um pouco quando vi esse Nick. Hehehe... Adorei ele! Está de parabéns Jess! Espero que este capítulo tenha alcançado as suas expectativas!

**Debie-chan** – Mesmo sem deixar review (ainda. Olha que eu vou te cobrar, viu? XD) sua opinião é bastante importante (durt... o presente é pra você! XD). Estou muito feliz que esteja gostando. ^^~ E eu também quero morder a fofa da Hinata-chan! XD

Beijos a todos!

Gostou? Odiou? Apenas clique no botão abaixo e deixe o seu comentário! o/


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

**N/A: **Eu acho até muito interessante como é fácil escrever essa fic. Pensei que ia ter muito mais problemas... Hehehe...

Enfim, espero que o terceiro capítulo esteja do agrado de vocês!

Divirtam-se!

**-----x-----**

**Redenção**

A noite caíra e uma leve névoa cobria Konohagakure, a insinuação da chegada do outono. Depois de um longo dia de treinos e missões agradecia pelo clima ter finalmente esfriado.

Sakura – Nossa! Como esfriou...

Sai – O outono está chegando Sakura-san...

Naruto – Como você é _fraca_ Sakura-chan!

A pequena discussão que se segue alegra meu coração "Já fazem 3 meses... É bom ver que seus corações já começaram a se cicatrizar..." e dou um pequeno sorriso quando Sai tenta separar os dois.

Kakashi – Que tal se formos jantar? Eu pago.

E assim a briga se encerra e vamos ao Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto – Ojii-san!

Vendedor – Naruto-kun!

Eles trocam um sorriso e todos fazem seus pedidos. Enquanto aguardamos a chegada deles me recordo das sábias palavras que a primogênita Hyuuga proferiu.

Sempre que a encontro no Ichiraku me pergunto porque ela não está jantando com sua família, mas sua presença sempre é bem vinda.

Sai – Kakashi-sensei... Esses dois estão impossíveis!

Kakashi – Deixe-os Sai. Não é saudável se meter em brigas de namorados.

E ao contrário do que eu imaginei ambos se calam e observam seus pedidos. O silêncio é constrangedor. "Não entendo... Eles estão namorando, não é?" Um movimento abrupto na entrada me chama a atenção "Ninguém..?"

Sakura – Já é tarde, é melhor eu ir para casa.

Ela se levanta e Naruto termina seu jantar.

Naruto – Eu te levo.

E ambos saem juntos. Solto um suspiro e ponho a mão em meu rosto.

Kakashi – Não entendo esses dois...

Sai termina seu ramen e também se prepara para ir embora.

Sai – Não se preocupe sensei. Eles estão bem, só não parecem estar felizes...

Ele esboça um sorriso amarelo. "O problema é exatamente esse Sai..."

Sai – Boa noite sensei.

O vendedor se aproxima e recolhe os pratos, agora vazios, e deixa um copo de sake.

Kakashi – Obrigada.

Ele apenas sorri e eu bebo o líquido. "Estou ficando previsível..." O tempo passa e decido que já é hora de voltar para casa.

Kakashi – Até logo.

Vendedor – Obrigado Kakashi-sensei! Boa noite!

A névoa estava mais espessa e as ruas vazias, um ótimo clima para caminhar. O céu estrelado não proporcionava muita luminosidade. "Lua nova..."

Como sempre acontecia ultimamente meus pensamentos se voltam para meus pupilos. "Quando finalmente acho que estão superando seus fantasmas, lá vão eles sofrendo novamente..." Deixo meus pés me levarem sem reparar no caminho que tomava. "Até quando vão ficar assim..? O que posso fazer para ajudá-los?"

Solto um suspiro e me vejo próximo à escola. O balanço da árvore estava ocupado por uma pessoa que eu já conhecia. "O que Hinata-chan faz sozinha e a esta hora aqui..?" Resolvo me aproximar.

Kakashi – Hinata-chan! O que..?

O susto que ela leva a faz virar o rosto para mim automaticamente e o que vejo parte meu coração. Seu rosto manchado de lágrimas e os olhos ainda lacrimejantes.

Hinata – Ka... Kakashi-sen... sensei...

Ela esconde o rosto e o seca, mas o estrago já havia sido feito. Estava preocupado com a jovem kunoichi.

Kakashi – O que aconteceu Hinata-chan? Está machucada?

O silêncio permanece por algum tempo e seus olhos não entram em contato com os meus. Ela tenta dar um sorriso, mas é perceptível que ele não é real.

Hinata – Na... Não é... na... nada... sensei...

"Ela voltou a gaguejar... Isso não é bom. Definitivamente aconteceu algo." Me escoro na árvore e a deixo mais 'livre'.

Kakashi – Tudo bem se não quiser falar. Posso ficar aqui ao seu lado se quiser...

O silêncio continua e solto um pequeno suspiro. "Não posso ajudar ninguém, é isso?"

Kakashi – Boa noite Hinata-chan.

Começo a me afastar, mas sinto um leve toque em minha mão. Baixo os olhos e vejo as mãos de Hinata segurando a minha. Dou um pequeno sorriso e aperto carinhosamente suas mãos.

Hinata – Fique... por favor...

Kakashi – Não vou deixá-la.

Ela sorri um pouco e, quando percebe nossas mãos entrelaçadas, fica rubra de vergonha.

Hinata – Des... desculpa...

Sento-me ao seu lado com as costas encostadas na árvore com um sorriso no rosto. "Ela é tão bonitinha com vergonha..."

Kakashi – Não se preocupe Hinata-chan.

O silêncio que nos envolve é confortável. Depois de um tempo começamos a conversar sobre o clima, a noite, pequenas amenidades e a jovem sorria e se divertia com as histórias. "É tão fácil conversar com ela..."

O tempo passou e o sol logo raiaria, era perceptível que a kunoichi estava cansada. Levanto-me e me espreguiço.

Kakashi – Já está bem tarde Hinata-chan. Vamos?

Seus orbes perolados me encaravam sem entender e sorrio enquanto lhe ofereço a mão para que se levante.

Kakashi – Vou te acompanhar até o Complexo.

Hinata – Não precisa sensei. Eu posso ir sozinha...

A jovem sorria quando aceitou minha ajuda.

Kakashi – Mas eu quero levá-la Hinata-chan. Por favor.

Hinata – Si... sim...

O caminho era percorrido em silêncio, vez ou outra pontuado por pequenos bocejos da jovem Hyuuga. "Tão cansada... Espero que consiga descansar quando chegar em casa." A garota diminui seus passos e volto meu olhar para seu rosto. Um brilho triste estava em seu olhar.

Hinata – Sensei... É verdade que Naruto-kun e Sakura-san estão namorando..?

Recordo-me do movimento súbito na entrada do Ichiraku Ramen e sinto um aperto em meu peito.

Kakashi – Era você no Ichiraku...

A garota confirma com a cabeça e me senti a pior pessoa do mundo. Solto um suspiro.

Kakashi – É verdade sim Hinata-chan... Desculpe-me, não queria magoá-la.

Ela baixa seu olhar e posso sentir sua tristeza. Lágrimas caem de seus olhos e ela parecia tão desamparada... Não agüentei vê-la assim e a abracei.

Kakashi – Está tudo bem...

Hinata – Des... desculpa... sen... sensei...

Kakashi – Não se preocupe Hinata-chan... Pode chorar, de vez em quando faz bem...

A garota chorava em meus braços e eu acariciava suas costas para acalmá-la. Uma das cenas de Icha Icha Tatics retorna a minha mente e dou um sorriso.

Kakashi – E você não imagina como é _excitante_ ter uma bela garota chorando em meus braços...

Pude sentir a tensão em seus ombros, ela se afasta um pouco e observa meus olhos, seu rosto completamente vermelho e com um olhar assustado. Não consigo me segurar e solto uma gargalhada.

Kakashi – KAWAII! ((*-\ ) Imaginem essa cara XD)

Hinata – Sensei! Bobo!

E quando ela percebeu que estou rindo também começa a rir. Aproveito para secar seu rosto. Ficamos rindo por algum tempo e ela dá um belo sorriso.

Hinata – Obrigada sensei.

Dou um sorriso e a envolvo em meus braços.

Kakashi – Fico feliz que esteja melhor Hinata-chan.

Hinata – Boa noite... Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi – Boa noite.

Fico observando a jovem garota até perdê-la de vista. "Espero que não sofra muito pela perda de seu amor..." Começo a refazer meu caminho até meu apartamento, a cena de seu rosto envergonhado me faz sorrir. "Ela é realmente muito fofa..."

**-----x-----**

**N/A:** E terminamos mais um capítulo! ~~/o/

Enton... Gostaram? *-*

Agradecimentos especiais a:

**Fran-chan – **Flor linda! Adoro muito você! E adoro ainda mais receber os seus reviews! XD

Espero que a fic continue do seu agrado!

Beijos!

**Tsu-chan – **FOFO! Continue mandando seus reviews porque eu adoro recebê-los! XD

Beijos Tsu-chan kawaii!

**Luanaa – **Logo (eu espero) a Hinata começará a vê-lo não apenas como sensei... ;)

Espero que tenha gostado! ^^~

**Jessicasemnadaprafazer123 – **UMA FÃ LOUCA!! *-*

Wow... Minha primeira fã louca... *-*

Gostei! XD

Espero que esteja gostando da fic moça!

**Emmi T. Black – **Gomen ne... Eu sei que estão curtos, mas...

Se aumentar estraga. =x

E como eu escrevo durante as aulas (ainda é uma interrogação como eu farei as provas, but... xD) estou me esforçando para manter um tamanho padrão de 4/5 páginas de caderno. XD

Beijos!

E especialmente a:

**Kaori**** Hime x 2 – **Debie-chan e Po-chan! *-*

A fic é pra Debie-chan (e ela é praticamente a minha beta... XD Sempre lê o original. ^^) e ela ta gostando, né Debie? *-*

E a Po-chan é a irmãzinha da Debie-chan! ^^~

E a Po-chan escreve bem! Leiam as fics dela!

Po-chan! Gostou? XD

Beijos para as duas! *aperta as bochechas de ambas*

E para todos que adicionaram aos favoritos: muito obrigada! Espero que a fic esteja do agrado de todos!

Beijos a todos!

**E chega de agradecimentos, né?**

Hai, Sephie-chan!

**Diga boa noite, Tifa.**

Boa noite Tifa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Guess what...

**N/A:** Escrever esse capítulo foi... foi... *suspiro*

Leiam e entenderão.

**-----x-----**

**Redenção**

À medida que o tempo passava o clima esfriava ainda mais, logo o natal estaria aí e a neve já recobria as ruas e casas de Konohagakure.

Estávamos ensopados. "Como foi mesmo que Naruto nos convenceu a uma guerra de bolas de neve?" Sakura tremia da cabeça aos pés e Sai a abraçava para aquecê-la. "Não consigo deixar de achar estranho vê-los juntos sendo que há apenas quatro meses Sakura estava com Naruto..." Tanto o loiro quanto o moreno estavam bem, estavam felizes. A garota de cabelos rosados aparentava ter melhorado, mas seus olhos ainda traziam aquela tristeza característica.

Naruto parecia aceitar tranquilamente o relacionamento entre seus companheiros de equipe. Era uma situação bastante complexa e estranha e não consigo suprimir um suspiro que chama a atenção dos meus pupilos.

Naruto – O que houve sensei?

Kakashi – Nada Naruto, apenas quero um pouco de sake para me aquecer.

Os olhos do rapaz brilham com expectativa, dou um sorriso. "Ele é realmente pupilo de Jiraya..." já ia convidá-los para o jantar quando um barulho alto nos chama a atenção. Sakura havia espirrado.

Sai – Sensei, acho melhor levar Sakura-chan para casa antes que ela se resfrie.

Sakura – Eu esdou bem zente...

Naruto – Não seja teimosa Sakura-chan, vá para casa descansar.

A garota olha para mim com os olhos suplicantes. Já havíamos criado o hábito de ir ao Ichiraku e ela com certeza não queria ficar fora da 'comemoração'. Solto um suspiro e ponho a mão em sua cabeça.

Kakashi – Você deve ir para casa Sakura.

Ela baixa o olhar decepcionada com minha fala.

Kakashi – Na verdade... Todos nós devemos ir. Não quero ninguém doente no time.

E assim cada um foi para sua respectiva casa. Enquanto caminho calmamente para casa a neve começa a cair ao meu redor, a imensidão branca me cercava de forma tão adorável. "Adoro esta época. O frio, a neve... a brancura..." Dou um pequeno sorriso enquanto me recordo da jovem dona de olhos alvos como a neve que me cerca.

Minha amizade com Hinata ganhou vida na medida em que nos ajudávamos a superar os males que nos atingia, a morte de Sasuke e o sofrimento de meus pupilos, e o namoro de Naruto.

_**Quatro meses antes**_

_Havia contado para Hinata sobre o namoro de Naruto e desde então a jovem Hyuuga evitava ir ao Ichiraku Ramen. A ausência da kunoichi me deixava triste, não conseguia deixar de me sentir culpado. "Se ao menos não falasse tanto..."_

_Já era o último cliente do restaurante, mal percebia a movimentação na rua, minha companhia era a garrafa de sake. Sorvia o líquido perdido em pensamentos quando sinto o toque suave de uma mão em meu braço._

_Hinata – Não perde essa mania de beber sozinho, sensei?_

_Kakashi – Hinata... chan..?_

_Mal podia acreditar que ela estava ali ao meu lado._

_Hinata – Sensei... Você está bem? Por que está chorando?_

_Eu estava..? Já não sabia dizer bem o que estava acontecendo._

_Kakashi – Me des... culpa... Hina-chan. Não queria... te fazer... sofrer._

_Não estava conseguindo falar direito. Quanto eu havia bebido..? Meia garrafa, uma garrafa..? Não conseguia me lembrar do quanto havia bebido..._

_Hinata – Ojii-san, quanto ele bebeu?_

_O vendedor se aproxima, não conseguia distinguir as imagens claramente._

_Vendedor – Ele já bebeu três garrafas, Hinata-chan._

_Hinata – Sensei..._

_Percebo seu suspiro e sua preocupação._

_Vendedor – Eu já ia levá-lo para casa, só precisava terminar de arrumar algumas coisas aqui..._

_Hinata – Pode deixar que eu o levo, ojii-san._

_Kakashi – Desculpa, Hina-chan... Não queria te dar trabalho..._

_Hinata – Deixa pra lá sensei... Vamos._

_E começamos o caminho até minha casa._

Assim que chego em casa Pakkun se aproxima.

Pakkun – Eu sei que está nevando, mas o que te aconteceu, Kakashi?

Dou um sorriso e acaricio cada um dos meus cães.

Kakashi – Guerra de bolas de neve... E eu espero que ainda tenha sake para mim.

O cão ri e volta para o jogo de poker.

Pakkun – Todos esperamos que ainda tenha sake.

Balanço a cabeça enquanto entro no banheiro e preparo meu banho. Quando a água quente começa a cair em meu corpo deixo meus pensamentos vagarem.

_A noite estava fria e, quando finalmente chegamos a minha casa, ela sorri._

_Hinata – Chegamos sensei!_

_Kakashi – Obrigado Hinata-chan._

_A garota me leva até a entrada do apartamento e abre a porta. Pakkun nos observa e ela volta a sorrir._

_Hinata – Vou deixá-lo agora, sensei._

_Seguro sua mão, não deixando que ela fosse embora. Ela me lança um olhar carinhoso._

_Kakashi – Fique... por favor..._

_Ela sorri e se senta ao meu lado._

_Hinata – Não vou deixá-lo._

_E sorrimos. A situação se invertera. Pakkun nos deixa sós para conversarmos._

_Kakashi – Hinata-chan..._

_Ela me interrompe._

_Hinata – Sensei, espero que não esteja bebendo tanto por minha causa..._

_Kakashi – ... mas..._

_Hinata – Sensei! Que coisa... Eu não o culpo pelo relacionamento de Naruto-kun! Pare com isso!_

_Kakashi – ... mas..._

_Sua voz se torna um sussurro._

_Hinata – Não posso nem culpar o Naruto-kun..._

_A tristeza tomou conta de sua fronde. Solto um suspiro e toco seu rosto sem conseguir em pensar em nada para dizer a ela. Ficamos por algum tempo nos encarando até que as primeiras lágrimas deixaram os olhos da kunoichi. Não precisava tocar meu rosto para saber que eu também choro._

_Quando ela vê que também choro suas lágrimas se transformam em riso e logo eu também ria._

_Hinata – Estamos mal, né, sensei?_

_Solto um suspiro e me deito em seu colo._

_Kakashi – Pelo menos não estamos sozinhos, né, Hina-chan?_

_O silêncio acolhedor novamente nos envolve. "É incrível como não precisamos de palavras, apenas a companhia dela já me basta..."_

A campainha toca. Fecho o registro e me enrolo na toalha, secando meu cabelo com outra. Quando abro a porta ouço o barulho de vidro se quebrando. Vejo uma garrafa de sake e seu conteúdo se espalhando pelo chão. "Que pena..." Hinata estava me observando com o rosto vermelho.

Kakashi – Está tudo bem Hinata-chan?

Ela estava estática. Deixei a porta aberta, fui até a cozinha e peguei um pano de chão. Quando comecei a limpar a bagunça do sake a jovem voltou a raciocinar.

Hinata – Sen... sensei! Desculpa! Pode deixar que eu limpo. Você pode...

E ela novamente ficou vermelha e baixou os olhos para o chão. Não consigo deixar de sorrir.

Kakashi – Tudo bem, Hinata-chan. Já volto.

Passei no quarto e peguei uma calça e, enquanto caminhava até o banheiro, sorria. "O que eu não daria para saber o que ela está pensando..."

Termino de me vestir e saio do banheiro apenas para encontrá-la sorrindo enquanto conversa com Pakkun, remetendo-me aquela outra noite.

_Hinata passava a mão carinhosamente em meu cabelo. Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito, o álcool entorpecia meus sentidos e já não possuía total controle de meus atos._

_Kakashi – Você é tão carinhosa, Hina-chan..._

_A garota apenas sorri e baixa o olhar. Nossos olhares se encontram e me perdi na brancura de seus olhos. Mal percebi meu próximo movimento._

_Kakashi – Tão... bela..._

_Vagarosa e delicadamente aproximo meu rosto do dela e nossos lábios se tocam._

_Ou deveriam ter se tocado._

_Eu não havia tirado a máscara. Depois de um tempo ela se vai, ainda rubra de vergonha. Pakkun se aproxima._

_Pakkun – Kakashi..._

_Levanto-me e abro a janela, deixando o vento frio entrar e me tirar do torpor da bebida enquanto acompanhava os movimentos da garota com os olhos._

_Kakashi – Eu sei, Pakkun, eu sei..._

"O que mais me impressionou foi ela ter voltado..." Continuo sorrindo quando volto para a sala. O leve rubor em seu rosto e o olhar demorado em meu peito me faz me sentir um pouco orgulhoso.

Pakkun – Kakashi..! A Hinata-chan quebrou o meu presente de natal..!

Hinata – Pakkun-chan... Eu já pedi desculpas! Prometo que depois trago outra garrafa de sake para você...

Kakashi – Deixa isso pra lá Hinata-chan... O Pakkun é muito folgado! Agora... Cadê o meu presente?!

As risadas foram gerais. "Simplesmente adoro ouvir seu riso... adoro como seus olhos se fecham e ela toca a rosto quando ri..." Sorrio enquanto Pakkun sai emburrado e ela me estende um pequeno embrulho preto com laço vermelho.

Hinata – Feliz natal, sensei.

Estava atônito, não achava que ela realmente daria um presente. Sinto um leve rubor em meu rosto enquanto aceito o embrulho.

Kakashi – Obrigado, Hinata-chan...

Sou surpreendido quando desfaço o laço e encontro um belo relógio de bolso prateado.

Kakashi – Hina-chan..! Obrigado! Adorei.

Ela sorri satisfeita consigo mesma.

Hinata – Que bom que gostou, sensei. Assim você não mais se atrasará.

Ela então se levanta e se prepara para ir embora.

Hinata – Resolvi passar aqui antes de sair para minha missão... Não estarei em Konoha durante o natal. Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Levanto-me e deixo o relógio dentro da caixa sobre a mesa.

Hinata – Já vou agora sensei! Boas festas!

Ela sorri e começa a se dirigir para a porta. Seguro sua mão e a puxo para mim, envolvendo-a em meus braços.

Hinata – Sen... sensei..?

Kakashi – Obrigado pelo presente, Hinata-chan. Pelo presente, pelo carinho, pela atenção...

Poda sentir sua respiração em meu peito e as batidas aceleradas do seu coração. Toco levemente seu rosto e a faço encarar meus olhos. Seu rosto avermelhado era tão fofo e bonitinho que não resisti. Beijo-lhe os lábios delicada e gentilmente.

Kakashi – Feliz natal... Hina-chan.

**-----x-----**

**N/A:** O Kakashi sem roupa... sem máscara... sem camisa... *babando*

Entenderam agora porque é que o capítulo foi... foi... *-*

Espero que tenham gostado!

Agradecimentos especiais a:

**Hinahinaaaa, Jessica-semnadaprafaze123, Kaori Cherry 'Hime', Luanaa e Débora.** Minhas leitoras mais assíduas! XD~

Domo arigatou a todas!

E espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo... *baba mais*

E espero que a **Emmi T. Black** tenha gostado do tamanho desse capítulo! O maior so far (6 páginas e ½ no meu caderno! ~~/o/)

Beijos a todos!

You know what to do. ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Still you do not understand...

**N/A:** E cá estou eu de novo! XD

Eu sei, eu sei...

Vocês me amam! *-*

**Ou querem te matar por não estar atualizando Hinata's Prayer...**

Mas... mas... i.i Você me ama, né?

**Hmmm... De vez em quando.**

Sephie-chan! .

**-----x-----**

**Redenção**

O aroma das cerejeiras em flor tomava conta da vila, lembrando a todos que a primavera estava aí. Tínhamos voltado da missão e encontramos Konohagakure totalmente em flor.

Sakura – Kawaii! Adoro a primavera!

Sai – É realmente uma bela estação...

A garota sorri para o namorado enquanto ele termina um de seus desenhos e entrega uma flor para a garota. Ela sorri e se abraçam, Naruto sorri e põe seus braços atrás da cabeça enquanto observa o pôr-do-sol.

Naruto – Tirando esse casal meloso, até que é uma época muito bonita, né sensei?

Sorrio e também observo a luz do sol banhando calidamente as árvores.

Kakashi – Sim, Naruto, é muito bonito.

Naruto – Será que a Tsunade-baa-san vai beber hoje?

Não reprimo a risada.

Kakashi – Com certeza! Tsunade-sama deve beber sob as cerejeiras.

O rapaz sorri e começamos o nosso caminho para o Ichiraku Ramen. Já imaginava, ou melhor, esperava ver uma certa jovem de olhos perolados e, portanto, pego uma rosa vermelha, o que atrai o olhar de meus pupilos.

Sai – Sensei, para quem é a rosa?

Naruto – Hmmm... Sensei está apaixonado..?

Sakura – Nossa sensei, que gracinha... É tão romântico...

E pela primeira vez em anos agradeço por estar usando minha máscara. Podia sentir o rubor em minhas bochechas. Ainda não fomos vistos juntos, não que estivéssemos escondendo, apenas não ficamos nos pegando, por falta de palavra melhor. "Será que Hina-chan acharia ruim..?"

Deixo as perguntas dos três pupilos sem resposta "Eles conseguem ser irritantes quando querem..." e continuamos o nosso caminho. Assim que entramos no Ichiraku sinto um sorriso em meus lábios. A jovem Hyuuga estava lá ao lado de Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba e seu fiel companheiro. Os três se viraram assim que entramos.

Naruto – Ne, ojii-san, o nível caiu aqui, hein? Não sabia que permitia a entrada de cães pulguentos.

Akamaru rosna e Kiba se levanta para se enfrentarem. Sakura e Sai brigavam com Naruto enquanto Hinata sorria com a situação. Shino se volta para o balcão, não sem antes dizer.

Shino – Akamaru não tem pulgas.

E todos rimos de sua fala. "Finalmente eles estão bem... Fico feliz." Antes que me aproximasse de Hinata percebo Akamaru se levantando e balançando o rabo alegremente.

Kurenai – Que bela rosa, Kakashi. Obrigada.

Pude ver o sorriso no rosto de minha amiga e Azuma, já em cima de Akamaru, ria bastante.

Kakashi – Que bom que gostou, Kurenai. Como está?

Meu time começou a me observar como quem soubesse das coisas "Como se eu tivesse alguma chance no coração dela..." Sorri para a kunoichi de orbes rubros satisfeito em vê-la feliz. Hinata sorria alegremente e me perguntava se o brilho que via em seus olhos era de alívio.

Kurenai se senta ao lado de Hinata, fico um pouco triste, queria me sentar ao seu lado, mas me sento ao lado de minha amiga. Os times estavam divididos, mas as conversas corriam soltas. Depois que solto uma gargalhada de Naruto e Kiba disputando a atenção de Azuma, que preferiu o colo de Shino, Kurenai sorri.

Kurenai – Fico tão feliz por você estar mais animado Kakashi.

Os garotos continuavam brincando, mas era perceptível que prestavam atenção a nossa conversa.

Kakashi – Também fico feliz.

Sorrio enquanto bebo o sake.

Kurenai – Me pergunto o que aconteceu para deixá-lo tão feliz...

Sakura – Não é óbvio, Kurenai-san? É o amor!

Kurenai – Kakashi? Amando..? Isso é novo.

E ela sorri bebericando seu sake. "Sakura... Você consegue ser impertinente... _muito_ impertinente." Os garotos não entendem a fala da kunoichi e nos encaravam pasmos.

Kakashi – Falando assim até parece que sou um monstro sem sentimentos, Kurenai...

Kurenai – Não é, mas é quase, né, ninja copiador?

Trocamos um sorriso. É claro que estamos brincando. Assim que a kunoichi termina sua bebida ela pergunta.

Kurenai – É verdade?

Kakashi – Sim. Estou completamente apaixonado.

Sorri com a reação de todos, principalmente quando Hinata sorriu para mim com o rosto ruborizado. Depois disso as conversas continuam por mais algum tempo. Aos poucos os jovens shinobis vão se retirando e Kurenai se levanta.

Kurenai – Vamos, Azu-chi?

O garoto se volta para a mãe e aponta Akamaru.

Azuma – Inu-chan, hahaue.

E ela sorri.

Kurenai – Outro dia você brinca mais com Akamaru, está bem?

Azuma – Hai... Bye-bye Inu-chan!

Kurenai – Kakashi, me acompanha?

Lanço um olhar para minha amiga e seu filho e solto um pequeno suspiro. "Acho que hoje não nos falaremos..." sorrio para a jovem Hyuuga e ela me sorri de volta.

Kakashi – Claro Kurenai. Boa noite pessoal.

E acompanhei minha amiga e meu afilhado. Durante o caminho, o pequeno garoto corria na frente brincando com os animais que estavam por ali. Esperava que a kunoichi quebrasse o silêncio que se instaurara e dissesse o que queria, já imaginando qual seria o assunto. "Sempre muito perspicaz..."

Kurenai suspira e se senta em um banco da pracinha na qual Azuma brinca.

Kurenai – A noite em Konohagakure é ótima e simplesmente bela durante a primavera, não acha, Kakashi?

Sento-me ao seu lado e levanto meu olhar para o céu.

Kakashi – Realmente é bela.

Ficamos calados, envoltos calidamente pelo silêncio. Deixo meus pensamentos se voltarem para Hinata "Gostaria de aproveitar essa noite ao seu lado..." Suspiro e, quando baixo o olhar para minha amiga, encontro seu olhar me analisando. Sorrio para ela.

Kurenai – Nossa... é verdade mesmo. Você está apaixonado.

Ela sorri e segura minha mão carinhosamente.

Kakashi – Kurenai...

Kurenai – Fico realmente feliz por você, Kakashi! Mas me preocupa um pouco...

O pequeno garoto volta correndo para o nosso lado segurando algo em suas mãos.

Azuma – Hahaue! Olha, olha!

E ele afasta suas mãozinhas nos mostrando um vagalume.

Kakashi – Sugoi Azu-chi! Ele é tão grande!

Azuma – Shino-kun pega muito mais grandes...

Kurenai – Shino-kun pega _maiores,_ querido.

Azuma – Hai, maiores.

O garoto sorri, solta o vagalume e volta a correr.

Kurenai – Você tem certeza de que está fazendo a coisa certa, Kakashi?

Kakashi – Como assim?

Ela volta a me encarar, séria.

Kurenai – Hinata-chan é tão pequena, retraída e tímida. Me preocupa como ela reagirá quando as pessoas se derem conta...

Kakashi – Ela não é tão pequena assim, Kurenai.

Mas é claro que eu também me preocupava com ela. "E é exatamente por isso que não a forço a nada e não a procuro tanto quanto gostaria..." Meu silêncio chama a atenção da kunoichi que toca meu braço.

Kurenai – Não estou julgando vocês, Kakashi. Mas também não consigo deixar de me preocupar... Ela já sofreu tanto e nunca teve alguém ao seu lado...

Kakashi – Eu _nunca_ a faria sofrer, Kurenai!

E ela sorri com minha reação.

Kurenai – Eu sei, Kakashi. Só estou dizendo que mesmo não sendo a melhor das idéias eu _confio_ em você. Eu _sei_ que cuidará muito bem dela.

A kunoichi se levanta e eu acompanho o seu movimento.

Kurenai – Fico tranqüila por ser você, Kakashi. Eu nunca o vi tão feliz quanto agora.

Kakashi – Obrigado Kurenai.

Sorrimos e ela me abraça carinhosamente e sussurra.

Kurenai – E nunca vi Hinata tão feliz como ela está desde o natal.

E novamente agradeci por minha máscara, podia sentir meu rosto queimando. A kunoichi de olhos rubros ri e começa a se afastar.

Kurenai – Azu-chi! Venha se despedir de seu padrinho!

Quase fui ao chão quando o garoto se chocou com minhas pernas.

Azuma – Bye-bye padrinho.

Kakashi – Bye-bye Azu-chi! Comporte-se, viu?

Azuma – Hai!

O garoto corre até sua mãe e pega em sua mão, os dois continuaram caminhando até saírem de minha vista. "Problemáticos..." Sorrio e começo o caminho contrário com o coração leve e apenas uma pessoa em minha mente. "Obrigado, Kurenai. Muito obrigado."

O caminho até o Ichiraku foi curto e podia escutar as vozes de meus pupilos. "Ela já deve ter saído..." Colho outra rosa vermelha e continuo andando. "Talvez..." Sempre nos encontrávamos no Ichiraku Ramen ou no balanço ao lado da Academia. Tinha a impressão que poderia encontrá-la lá.

Quando comecei a divisar a "nossa" árvore sorri. Lá estava ela conversando com Shino e Kiba, me aproximo calmamente deles.

Kakashi – Boa noite Shino, Kiba.

Kiba – Boa noite Kakashi-sensei.

Shino – Sensei.

Sorrio para a única dama do grupo.

Kakashi – Boa noite, Hina-chan.

A garota abriu um de seus belos sorrisos.

Hinata – Boa noite, Kakashi-kun.

Kiba nos observava intrigado e pareceu querer falar algo, mas Shino não permitiu.

Shino – Vamos embora Kiba.

E ambos nos deixaram. Não perdi tempo em tomá-la em meus braços e sentir o aroma de seu perfume.

Kakashi – Senti sua falta...

Hinata sorria e me abraçava fortemente.

Hinata – Também senti sua falta, Kakashi...

Nosso olhar se cruza e começo a aproximar nossos rostos, mas ela ri um pouco antes de seus dedos tocarem delicadamente minha máscara e abaixá-la. Eu sorria.

Kakashi – Sempre me esqueço dela...

Hinata – Tudo bem... Eu gosto dela, te deixa com um ar ainda mais misterioso...

Tomo suas mãos e as beijo antes de entregar a rosa.

Hinata – Que linda...

Kakashi – Não mais que você.

E ela sorriu, envergonhada. Beijo-lhe os lábios carinhosamente e ela retribui o gesto com delicadeza. Quando nos separamos mantenho nossos rostos juntos e sussurro.

Kakashi – Aishiteiru, Hi...

... – Hinata-sama?!

Não fora minha voz que chamara seu nome. Desviamos nosso olhar para a pessoa que a chamara e senti quando um tremor percorreu o corpo da primogênita Hyuuga e vi a cor deixando sua face.

Hyuuga Neji, o prodígio, estava parado nos encarando.

Por que, afinal, nem tudo são flores.

**-----x-----**

**N/A:** A-D-O-R-E-I! ~~/o/

Eu sei, eu sei...

Não resisto colocar o Neji nas minhas fics. Sou fã dele, como não ser? ^^~

Então...

Começamos as pequenas intriguinhas, as pessoas começaram a descobrir (ou perceber) o relacionamento dos dois e o Kakashi é fofo!

Quero um pra mim i.i

ANYWAYS...

Espero que estejam gostando! ^^~

Dúvidas, sugestões, elogios e críticas são muito bem aceitos.

**Por ela, não por mim.**

Sephie-chan! . As pessoas têm direito de opinar!

**Não, não têm. Elas devem apenas me venerar e gostar do que eu gosto.**

Quer dizer que gosta da minha fic? *-*

**Cla... Er... Como eu ia dizendo...**

*-*

**Diga boa noite, Tifa.**

Boa noite... Sephie-chan!

E lembrem-se: Cliquem no botãozinho abaixo e façam uma (pseudo)ficwritter feliz! ^^~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto owns it all, but sometimes he doesn't deserve it.

**N/A: **Eu sei… eu sei. Não me odeiem. i.i

Demorei bastante pra postar e olha que o capítulo já está pronto há tempos! .

Peço perdão pela demora.

E espero que esse capítulo esteja do gosto de vocês!

**-----x-----**

**Redenção**

Hinata – Neji-nii-san...

O rapaz mantinha seu olhar sobre nós. Podia sentir o medo e receio que minha amada estava sentindo e decidi, mais uma vez, que sempre a protegeria. Continuo abraçando Hinata.

Neji – Hinata-sama, o que é isso?! O que está acontecendo?

Kakashi – Neji, se continuar falando tão alto acabará incomodando as pessoas...

O garoto lança um olhar fulminante para mim, mas diminui o tom de voz.

Neji – Kakashi, o que pensa que está fazendo com Hinata-sama?

A primogênita Hyuuga aperta minha mão e esconde o rosto em meu peito. "Vergonha..?"

Kakashi – É algo que envolve apenas a mim e a ela, não cabe a você.

O prodígio demonstrava uma raiva intensa, Hinata havia levantado o rosto e me observava. Ela sorriu.

Neji – Hinata-sama. Vamos embora. Hiashi-sama ficará preocupado.

Realmente estava tarde, mas a forma como Neji exigia que a garota o acompanhasse era degradante. Fiz menção de falar algo, mas Hinata me abraça e me beija rapidamente.

Hinata – Depois nos falamos Kakashi-kun!

Kakashi – Até amanhã, Hina-chan.

Os longos fios negros de seu cabelo balançavam enquanto Hinata se aproximava de seu primo. Neji mantinha seu olhar fixo nos meus. "Sinto que terei que tomar alguma atitude caso ele sequer _sonhe_ em impedi-la de me encontrar." Os dois Hyuugas vão em direção ao Complexo em passos rápidos e, quando saíram de meu campo de visão, sigo para minha casa.

O sol nasceu e seus raios incidiam em cima de minha cama. Volto-me para o outro lado e cubro meu rosto com o lençol. Não conseguira dormir bem, meus pensamentos voltados para Hinata e a preocupação do que aconteceria com ela fizeram meu sono ficar inquieto.

Pakkun – Kakashi... Vai se atrasar.

Kakashi – Eles estão acostumados. Só vou dormir mais um pouco...

Pakkun – Preguiçoso.

O cão sai do quarto e fico a observar o teto, o sono havia me abandonado. Solto um suspiro, levanto-me e me arrumo para sair tomando uma decisão. "Se não vir a Hinata hoje vou até o Complexo para encontrá-la."

Pakkun – Você não ia dormir mais um pouco?

Kakashi – Tenho que cumprir as missões, não?

Podia ver o sorriso do cachorro enquanto saia de casa. Sigo para o local de encontro e qual não é minha surpresa quando vejo o time Kurenai e o time Gai também aguardando minha chegada.

Hinata sorri para mim e Neji lançava seu olhar assassino. Gai se aproxima com seu sorriso "Nice guy".

Gai – Chegou cedo Kakashi! Sentiu que deveríamos competir e acordou, não foi?

Kakashi – Claro... que não Gai. O que fazem aqui?

Kurenai – Tsunade-sama nos passou algumas missões Rank SS.

E tudo foi compreendido. Missões Rank S e SS necessitavam de ninjas com habilidades diversas, ainda assim eram muitos ninjas. Volto meu olhar para Kurenai.

Kakashi – Você tem certeza de que participará, Kurenai?

A kunoichi me encara.

Kurenai – Não. Tsunade-sama não permitiu, mas não me sinto bem em deixar meu time sozinho...

Sorrio para ela.

Kakashi – Não se preocupe. Não deixarei que nada aconteça com eles.

E desvio meu olhar momentaneamente para Hinata, ela sorria para mim.

Gai – Eu também não irei, Kakashi. Ajudarei Tsunade-sama em outro assunto.

Terminamos de conversar, Kurenai e Gai voltaram para seus afazeres. Ficou definido que Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Naruto e eu ficaríamos com uma missão de reconhecimento e Lee, Sakura, Sai, Shino e Kiba ficariam com a outra missão.

Kakashi – Alguma objeção?

O balançar de cabeças apenas mostra que concordam comigo.

Kakashi – Assim que estiverem prontos podemos partir. Apressem-se.

Em pouco tempo havíamos saído para cumprir a missão recebida. Fiquei imaginando que Neji fosse me confrontar por conta do que vira na noite anterior, mas a missão foi terminada sem que ele me dirigisse a palavra.

Estávamos retornando para Konohagakure quando finalmente alguém quebrou o silêncio.

Naruto – Essa missão foi uma perda de tempo!

Tenten – Não levante tanto a voz Naruto. Ainda não podemos baixar a guarda.

Naruto – Mas ela foi! Não tivemos nenhuma luta, nada!

Kakashi – Naruto, nem toda missão é de confronto...

O rapaz estava com o semblante fechado.

Naruto – E pra quê tanta gente, sensei? Só o time 7 já seria o suficiente para as duas missões!

Dou um sorriso e solto um suspiro juntamente com Neji. O prodígio continua em velocidade alta e comenta em seu tom de voz normal.

Neji – Se não consegue entender o motivo pelo qual diferentes tipos de ninja são necessários para as missões nunca conseguirá ser Hokage...

O loiro começa a discutir com o prodígio enquanto Tente suspira e Hinata sorria. "Naruto ainda não desistiu de ser Kage..." Sinto um sorriso em meu rosto enquanto corremos.

Hinata – Nii-san... não provoque o Naruto-_san_.

Tenten – Hinata está certa, Neji-kun. Se continuar assim Naruto acabará chamando a atenção de todos.

Naruto continua seus protestos demonstrando que as garotas estavam certas. Me peguei agradecendo o fato de estarmos tão próximos da vila. "Será que alguém reparou..?"

Em menos de três horas nos encontrávamos na entrada de Konoha,

Tenten – Finalmente!

Naruto – Eu que o diga...

Sorrio para meu pupilo e desvio meu olhar para minha amada, ela sorria para mim.

Kakashi – Passarei o relatório para Tsunade-sama. Sintam-se a vontade para descansarem.

Neji – Irei com você, Kakashi.

A garota de olhos perolados observa o primo. "O que vai ser agora..?" A especialista em shurikens comenta.

Tenten – Estarei esperando no lugar de sempre, Neji-kun.

E com isso ela sai caminhando.

Naruto – Ótimo! Vamos ao Ichiraku, Hinata?

Hinata – Claro.

O loiro sorriu, satisfeito, e Hinata volta a sorrir para mim.

Hinata – Estarei te esperando.

E os dois saíram. Fiquei observando o brilho azulado dos seus cabelos desaparecerem de vista e suspiro voltando meu olhar para Hyuuga Neji. Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo, o silêncio palpável a nossa volta.

Kakashi – Vamos?

O silêncio permanece nos envolvendo, não há muito a se dizer e eu estava decidido a não quebrá-lo. Em pouco tempo Neji me chama a atenção.

Neji – Kakashi. O que pensa que está fazendo?

Solto um suspiro e interrompo meus passos, mantendo meu olhar no jovem à minha frente.

Kakashi – Já respondi a essa pergunta.

Nos encarávamos. Conseguia observar o carinho e a preocupação que o Hyuuga sentia por sua prima, mas eu não suportava esse sentimento superprotetor. "Ela não é mais criança."

Neji – Não acha irresponsável?

Kakashi – Irresponsável? O que há de irresponsável nisso?

Neji – A diferença de idade, Kakashi! Hinata-sama ainda é uma criança!

O sangue pulsava em minha cabeça, o ódio corria por minhas veias e estava difícil me manter calmo. "Respire..."

Kakashi – Neji, Hina-chan não é mais criança. Ela tem total capacidade de decidir o que é melhor para si mesma.

O rapaz me encarava sério, tenho certeza que ele sabia do meu esforço, mas mantinha-se em silêncio.

Kakashi – Não consigo entender por que vocês, Hyuugas, não conseguem perceber a força e a maturidade da Hina-chan. Vocês a subestimam demais.

E o silêncio novamente nos envolve.

Neji – Eu sei que ela é forte.

A sua fala foi tão baixa, quase um sussurro e me prende a atenção.

Neji – Eu sei que ela não é mais aquela garotinha de 12 anos. Não ache que não sei disso, pois sei.

Kakashi – Então qual é o problema, Neji?

O rapaz manteve seus olhos no chão por algum tempo até que volta a me encarar. "Isso é... mágoa?"

Neji – O que pensa que Hiashi-sama fará quando descobrir?

Continuei em silêncio porque também temia essa resposta.

Neji – O que eu mais temo é que Hiashi-sama resolva usar do selo do pássaro enjaulado... Hinata-sama não merece isso.

Não consigo dizer nada, havia me esquecido do selo. "Hiashi seria totalmente capaz disso. Hina-chan já não é tão aceita no clã..."

Neji – Me preocupo com Hinata-sama exatamente por ela já ter sofrido tanto. Enquanto eu puder protegê-la do sofrimento, eu o farei.

O silêncio permaneceu ao nosso redor enquanto nos encaminhávamos até o escritório de Tsunade-sama. As palavras de Neji me mostraram uma perspectiva que não queria perceber, ou melhor, aceitar. "Será que isso é o certo? Deveria continuar ao lado dela..?" Sabia muito bem que para mim a presença de Hinata já era algo necessário, mas... e para ela..?

Mal percebi o que Tsunade falara, Neji me deixou na porta do Ichiraku dizendo algo sobre Tenten o estar esperando e lá estava eu, pensativo e sem saber o que fazer. "Ela está apostando tão mais do que eu..."

Atravesso a porta e vejo o sorriso nos lábios de Hinata. Seu olhar se encontra com o meu e seu rosto se ilumina e eu soube que não abriria a mão de sua presença.

**-----x-----**

**N/A:** Boa noite galerinha!

Mais um capítulo de Redenção! ~~/o/

E novamente minhas mais humildes desculpas por ficar tanto tempo sem postar... i.i

Agora começaram as intrigas (de verdade)!

Tenho total certeza de que Hiashi seria mal o suficiente para selar a Hina-chan.

Maaaaaaaaaaas... vamos ver como a história se desenrola, né? ^^~

Beijos a todos e até a próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto, mesmo eu querendo muito ter um Kakashi desse pra mim... *-*

**N/A: **Nem tenho palavras para pedir desculpas pela demora em postar esse capítulo. Ele está pronto há meses, mas simplesmente não tinha coragem de sentar na frente do computador para digitá-lo (acho que esse é um lado negativo de fazer um manuscrito de verdade... *gota*).

Maaaaaaaas... Depois de um pequeno incentivo da Fran-chan (leia-se: quase uma ameaça de morte... XD) resolvi postá-lo.

Espero que gostem!

**Hinata's Pov.**

**-x-**

Acompanhara Naruto até o Ichiraku, sabia que não conseguiria esperar pelo retorno do _meu_ ninja de cabelos brancos sozinha. Tinha total e absoluta certeza que Neji estaria fazendo da vida de Kakashi um inferno, afinal, ele fizera um escândalo quando nos viu juntos.

_Neji praticamente corria para o Complexo Hyuuga, era perceptível que não estava feliz com o que vira. Mantive-me em silêncio durante o percurso e, assim que o Complexo surgiu à nossa frente, meu primo diminuiu o passo e parou._

_Neji – O que você pensa que está fazendo, Hinata-sama?_

_Solto um suspiro e encaro seus olhos._

_Hinata – Eu estou..._

A conversa com Naruto tornara-se bem fácil desde que descobri sobre o relacionamento entre ele e Sakura, e é claro que a presença do ninja copiador também me ajudou a superar essa dor. Dou um sorriso para o portador da Kyuubi.

_Assim que identifiquei o sentimento que transbordava dos olhos de me primo não consegui continuar. Compreender o carinho que se escondia por trás de tamanha preocupação me deixou sem palavras._

_Neji – É _isso_ que você fica fazendo quando não janta em casa?_

_Permaneço em silêncio, mas não desvio meu olhar._

O tempo passou e Sakura, Sai, Shino e Kiba nos encontraram no restaurante, assim pude me deixar perder em pensamentos. "Onde você está, Kakashi?"

_Conseguia ver o ódio crescendo em Neji, sua voz tremia e seus olhos estão muito frios._

_Neji – Será que você é incapaz de perceber o que Hiashi-sama fará com você?_

_Sem conseguir me conter o enfrento._

_Hinata – Quer dizer que só você pode..?_

_Ao que parecia o prodígio já sabia que eu diria isso e continuou seu discurso._

_Neji – Eu não sou o herdeiro do clã!_

Naruto – Kakashi-sensei está atrasado...

Continuava comendo o ramen, perdida em pensamentos, mal percebi que a conversa havia se desviado para mim.

Sakura – Hinata-chan está tão bonita...

Sai – Realmente, Sakura-chan, ela está ainda mais bonita.

Naruto – Será que é por conta de alguém?

Podia sentir o rubor surgir em meu rosto. Kiba começa a rir.

Kiba – Pode esquecer Naruto, não é por você.

Sakura – Quer dizer que você e Hinata-chan...?

E me permito um sorriso. "Impossível você estar mais errada Sakura-san..."

_Sinto meus olhos começarem a se encher de lágrimas, mas não choraria. Neji já não estava completamente nítido._

_Hinata – Então é assim..?_

_Meu primo apenas me encarava sem entender._

_Hinata – Quer dizer que eu não tenho o direito de ser feliz?_

_Fechei os olhos e minhas unhas machucavam a palma de minhas mãos. Senti o toque delicado de sua mão em meu braço e quando o encarei vi seus orbes cheios de preocupação e algo que não consegui entender direito. "Seria pena..?"_

_Neji – Hinata..._

A discussão continuava e eu ainda me perguntava o que Neji estaria falando para Kakashi. "É bom que não esteja tentando assustá-lo..."

Shino me observava com o canto dos olhos e, com um pequeno (quase imperceptível) sorriso, faz-se ouvir sua voz.

Shino – E você está feliz, Hinata-san?

Podia sentir o olhar de todos em meu rosto e um sorriso se formar em meus lábios enquanto observo o meu copo de sakê que tanto me lembra _você._

_Sentia o meu olhar duro em seu rosto. A tristeza completa transborda em meu rosto._

_Hinata – Pela primeira vez desde que você brigou comigo eu finalmente estou feliz. Verdadeiramente feliz._

_Sabia que minhas palavras o machucavam, mas precisava tirar isso de meu peito. Meu primo baixara o olhar triste e envergonhado._

_Hinata – Essa é a minha sina como herdeira do clã? Se é assim preferiria muito mais ser uma bouke!_

_O rapaz levantou o olhar automaticamente e me dera um tapa no rosto._

Hinata – Estou _muito_ feliz!

Shino sorri abertamente e volta a comer seu ramen, Kiba dá o seu sorriso maroto e o time 7 ri e começa a brincar comigo.

Naruto – É isso aí Hinata-chan! Gostei de ver!

Sai – O importante é você estar feliz, Hinata-san.

Sakura – E quem é o sortudo, Hinata-chan?

_Neji – Nunca... nunca mais diga isso..._

_Toco o lugar no qual ele me batera e sinto as lágrimas queimando em meus olhos. Permaneço observando o chão._

_Hinata – Não mudaria muita coisa... Otou-san já me trata como uma bouke, mas ao menos eu seria livre..._

_Sinto a aproximação de meu primo._

_Neji – Como ser livre se estará para sempre presa pelo jutsu do Pássaro Enjaulado..?_

Um barulho na porta da loja chama minha atenção e, quando encontrei o olhar de Kakashi, abro um grande sorriso.

Naruto – Sensei! Está atrasado!

O shinobi caminha até o loiro, posso ver o sorriso dele por baixo da máscara. "Parece que estou passando muito tempo com você, querido..." sorrio "espero continuar passando o máximo de tempo ao seu lado!"

_Ficamos abraçados por algum tempo, algumas lágrimas deixaram meus olhos e não conseguia deixar de pensar que estava tudo perdido._

_Neji – Não diga que gostaria de ser membro da bouke porque nós temos uma semi-vida. Somos escravos da souke..._

_Permaneci em silêncio, meu primo se afastou e limpou as lágrimas de meu rosto._

_Neji – Você não merece essa vida Hinata-sama. E é por isso que temo por esse relacionamento._

_Consigo dar um sorriso para o Hyuuga e seu rosto se ilumina. Seguro sua mão._

_Hinata – Nii-san... Eu sei que está preocupado, mas... eu realmente amo Kakashi-kun. Deixe-me ter isso, por favor..?_

Kakashi – Desculpe-me pela demora, já terminaram?

O pessoal de seu time conversava tranquilamente, Shino e Kiba se levantam depois de terminarem seu jantar.

Kiba – Até a próxima pessoal. Nos vemos amanhã, Hina-chan!

Shino – Não volte tão tarde para casa, Hinata-san. Boa noite.

Sorrio para meus queridos amigos.

Hinata – Boa noite Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. Durmam bem!

Akamaru sobe em meu colo e lambe meu rosto.

Hinata – Boa noite, Akamaru!

O cachorro segue seu dono e Kakashi se aproxima de mim.

Kakashi – Também está indo, Hina-chan?

Lanço um dos meus mais belos sorrisos pra ele.

Hinata – Não, não Kakashi-kun.

O ninja copiador sorri e se aproxima ainda mais, baixando sua máscara. Seu olhar pousa na minha taça de sakê.

Kakashi – Hina-chan! Bebendo sakê sem mim? Que maldade!

Os três integrantes do time 7 observavam intrigados nossa conversa. Sai já parecia entender nosso relacionamento. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo o ninja já pegara minha taça e sorvia o líquido.

Hinata – Kakashi-kun! Meu sakê!

Nunca imaginei que ele faria o que fez, mas na verdade mal tive tempo para entender o que acontecera.

Kakashi tomara meus lábios nos seus.

Não conseguia perceber nada além do sabor do sakê em seus lábios, a delicadeza e o carinho de seu toque. No meu mundo só existia Kakashi, o _meu_ Kakashi.

É claro que o silêncio do time 7 não permaneceu por muito tempo. Nos afastamos em meio a vivas e comentários dos pupilos dele.

Kakashi – Assim o sakê fica muito melhor.

Sorrio e sinto meu rosto em chamas.

Hinata – Muito...

Trocamos um sorriso e meu coração fica muito mais leve. "Obrigada, nii-san..."

_Os olhos perolados me encaram. Neji suspira e solta minha mão._

_Neji – Não gosto dessa história, Hinata-sama..._

_Baixo meu olhar decepcionada._

_Neji – Mas se _ele_ a faz feliz... Eu... aceito o seu relacionamento._

_Lanço um sorriso para ele e ele sorri de volta._

_Neji – Apenas me prometa tomar cuidado, está bem? Hiashi-san não pode sonhar com isso, ok?_

_Hinata – Ha~ai, nii-san!_

_O abraço e continuamos nosso caminho._

_Neji – Ainda assim o vigiarei de perto._

"Opa..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**N/A: **Nossa... Não chega a ser nem uma vergonha... Nem sei caracterizar o que é isso. Passar tanto tempo sem postar, sem sequer chegar perto do computador pra escrever o final dessa fic. E justo uma fic que é um presente pra uma das pessoas que eu mais gosto do mundo (e que tantas pessoas estão acompanhando)...

Peço perdão a todos. E espero sinceramente que esse capítulo seja o suficiente para que vocês me perdoem.

Enfim à conclusão de Redenção, após longos meses de hiatos.

**Pov's alternados.**

**Redenção**

Pronto, havia finalmente feito e agora não havia mais volta. O sorriso estampado em meu rosto era persistente e alegrava-me ver o mesmo na face de minha amada. Tínhamos total conhecimento de que as notícias iriam voar, então o próximo passo deveria ser tomado o mais rápido possível.

Despedira-me de meus pupilos e saíra do Ichiraku ainda acompanhado de Hinata, mas logo ela se dirigiu ao Complexo Hyuuga, deixando-me sozinho com meus pensamentos. Com um último olhar para o caminho que ela percorrera sai correndo em direção a minha casa, tomei a decisão.

Pakkun - Chegou cedo Kakashi.

A voz rosnada de Pakkun foi recebida por meu silêncio enquanto organizava as coisas, precisava de roupas, armas, dinheiro... Não tinha muito tempo a perder, minha vida dependia disso.

Pakkun - Já vai sair para outra missão?

Continuo ignorando o cão, mesmo sabendo o quanto ele odeia isso, mas precisava me manter preparado, precisava escutar se alguém se aproximasse da casa. Os cães perceberam meu estresse e já se posicionaram ao redor do apartamento para me avisarem da aproximação de pessoas indesejáveis.

Pakkun - O que você fez, Kakashi?

Continuo montando a mochila, pegando pergaminhos, tudo o que imaginava ser necessário, mas levanto o rosto para meu companheiro e com o olhar mais inocente do mundo sorrio para ele.

Kakashi - Nada de mais.

O olhar incrédulo que recebo é divertidíssimo, mas não tive muito tempo para rir, logo um dos cães se materializa na sala a minha frente e apenas fala um nome que me gela a coluna.

Pakkun - Nada de mais? É o que vamos ver...

O cão não mais sorria, ele pressentiu meu medo e se posicionou ao meu lado. Ao menos isso, ele pode não concordar com tudo o que faço, na verdade com praticamente nada do que faço, mas é fiel. Quando a porta é violentamente aberta engulo em seco e observo aquela que talvez fosse me matar.

Kurenai - Hatake Kakashi! Você é louco!

Kakashi - É bom vê-la Kurenai...

Seus olhos brilhavam ameaçadoramente, mas ao perceber a presença do cão ao meu lado não fez menção de se aproximar demais, o que me dava tempo de continuar os preparativos.

Kurenai - O que pensa que está fazendo Kakashi? Confiei Hinata a você por _acreditar_ que não faria nada para magoá-la! A vila inteira já está sabendo!

Kakashi - Deveria ter imaginado que Sakura não perderia tempo...

Não consegui evitar um meio sorriso que a kunoichi não deixou de perceber.

Kurenai - Não é um motivo de sorrisos Kakashi! Logo Hiashi ficará sabendo e só os deuses sabem o que ele será capaz de fazer!

Pakkun - Ela está certa Kakashi, o que pretende fazer agora?

Lanço um olhar para o cão antes de voltar a olhar para a kunoichi e continuar a correr pelo apartamento arrumando as malas.

Kakashi - Dois contra um é sacanagem, sabiam?

Kurenai - Kakashi, o que está fazendo? Para que as malas?

Lanço um sorriso para a morena e termino de fechar as malas.

Kakashi - Eu já decidi o que vou fazer. Vou fugir.

Kurenai pisca seus orbes vermelhos, incrédula, antes de se aproximar alguns passos.

Kurenai - Kakashi, por favor, você não está pensando direito. Essa é uma atitude muito drástica, não acha que deveria pensar melhor no que fazer?

Lanço meu melhor sorriso para a morena antes de caminhar até o armário e pegar o relógio de prata.

Kakashi - Você _sabe_ muito bem que não consigo raciocinar direito quando estou apaixonado...

A kunoichi só respondeu com um leve rubor em seu rosto e desviou o olhar.

Kakashi - Além do que foi você mesmo que me ensinou que situações desesperadas exigem atitudes drásticas.

Ela permanecia estática, apenas observando meus movimentos, Pakkun desaparece para se juntar aos outros cães ao redor do apartamento enquanto eu me aproximo da morena e seguro suas mãos entre as minhas.

Kakashi - Kurenai, eu vou fugir e você vai me ajudar.

**-x-**

Sabia que teria problemas e grandes se as notícias chegassem até o Complexo. Neji iria me matar, com toda certeza. "Isso se não matar Kakashi-kun primeiro..." não conseguia parar de sorrir, mesmo diante da situação em que me encontrava. Agora bastava esperar para ver o que _meu_ ninja copiador iria bolar para nos tirar desse problema.

Os rumores se espalharam rápidos, assim que cheguei ao Complexo já podia ver alguns dos boukes conversando entre si e lançando sorrisos na minha direção. Tinha quase certeza de que não precisaria me preocupar com eles, mas a palavra chave nesse momento era o quase.

Se meu pai sequer _sonhasse_ com o que acontecera somente os deuses poderiam dizer o que ele faria. Solto um longo suspiro ao retirar as minhas sandálias e entrar em casa. "Isso se ele já não está sabendo..."

Hinata – Tadaima.

Fico atenta aos movimentos da casa, esperava algum sinal de que a fera já descobrira. Ao receber apenas o silêncio volto a respirar normalmente. Não pode ser um mau sinal, certo? Ele com certeza não estaria calmo se houvesse descoberto...

Mal consegui dar um passo em direção aos quartos quando a porta de casa é aberta com força e minha irmã entra sem cerimônia e joga as sandálias de qualquer jeito ao lado das minhas.

Hanabi – Hinata-nee-chan! Estão todos...

Com rapidez eu coloco as mãos em sua boca para fazê-la parar de gritar. É óbvio que ela ouviria o ocorrido e viria correndo tirar satisfação. "Não quero nem imaginar o que Neji fará..."

Hinata – Vamos para o meu quarto, Hanabi-chan...

Dou um pequeno sorriso e a guio pela mão até meu quarto. Lá poderemos conversar com mais calma, só torço para que ela não fique gritando o tempo todo.

**-x-**

Caminhava calmamente até a área de treinamento onde Tenten me aguardava, provavelmente Lee já estaria lá e poderíamos treinar antes do dia se acabar e poderia parar de pensar em Hinata-sama e aquele ninja pervertido por mais algumas horas.

Era inevitável, desde que descobrira o relacionamento dos dois não conseguia deixar de imaginar o momento em que as notícias se espalhariam e Hiashi-sama descobrisse. Sentia um arrepio na espinha sempre que pensava nas reações que o patriarca podia ter diante do fato.

Já divisava meus colegas de equipe quando a voz estridente de Lee chega aos meus ouvidos.

Lee – O fogo da juventude está queimando no peito de Hinata-chan, Tenten!

Tenten – Que diabos está dizendo Lee? Não faz o menor sentido...

Lee – Sakura-chan acabou de me contar que Hinata-chan e Kakashi-sensei estão _namorando_!

Por um momento fiquei paralisado onde estava, parecia que todos os meus pesadelos estavam se tornando reais. As palavras de Lee, o olhar preocupado de Tenten, tudo somado ao meu medo insano de Hiashi descobrir a verdade e lá estava eu _petrificado. _"Onde está aquele Neji que sempre tem a resposta para tudo?"

Corri em direção a Lee e o fiz me encarar com ódio em meus olhos.

Neji – O que exatamente aquela fofoqueira está espalhando por Konoha, Lee?

Lee – Não chame a Sakura-chan de fofoqueira!

Neji – Lee eu não tenho tempo! O que ela disse!

E o desespero em minha voz finalmente fez com que ele falasse o que acontecera em detalhes. Ah, como Kakashi iria sofrer em minhas mãos...

**-x-**

_Kakashi – Eu vou fugir e você vai me ajudar._

Maldito ninja copiador, maldita hora em que aceitei que fosse o padrinho de Azuma, suas palavras ainda ecoavam em meus ouvidos e, por mais que a ideia fosse boa, não poderia acreditar que iria ajuda-lo.

Caminhava em direção ao Complexo Hyuuga pensando em como poderia tirar Hinata de lá sem que Hiashi ficasse sabendo quando uma aura assassina apareceu diante de mim. Sorri enquanto entro no caminho do ninja que poderia facilitar minha vida.

Kurenai – Neji! Exatamente a pessoa que eu _precisava _encontrar.

O rapaz parou por segundos piscando os olhos até que desviou sua atenção para mim. Seus olhos perolados frios e cheios de uma intenção claramente assassina. "Definitivamente não gostaria de ter esse ninja como inimigo... Não acho que os cães de Kakashi seriam capazes de avisá-lo."

Neji – Estou meio ocupado Kurenai-san, não poderíamos conversar depois?

Seus olhos se desviaram para o caminho às minhas costas e por um momento acompanho seu olhar.

Kurenai – Não imagina como eu _adoraria_ deixa-lo ir, Neji, mas o que tenho para lhe falar é exatamente em relação a _isso._

O moreno voltou a me encarar e cruzou os braços.

Neji – É bom que Kakashi tenha tido uma boa ideia.

Não consigo evitar uma risada que é encarada com seriedade pelo ninja à minha frente.

Kurenai – Obviamente você não conhece Kakashi...

Os olhos perolados tornaram-se fendas enquanto me observava, sua voz uma lâmina coberta da mais pura frieza.

Neji – O que ele resolveu?

Kurenai – Não é óbvio? – Sorri. Desculpe-me Kakashi, mas é realmente engraçado brincar com a _sua_ vida. – Ele vai fugir.

**-x-**

O dia ainda não havia terminado, mal começara pra dizer a verdade, mas sentia que algo iria acontecer e já bebia o sake que tinha escondido em minha escrivaninha. Shizune já entregara todos os documentos que precisavam de minha assinatura e vistoria pelo dia, mas não gostara nada de ver o sake sobre o tampo da mesa.

Tsunade – Quando as coisas começarão a desandar?

Era como um sexto sentido, o mesmo que possuía para os jogos. Saber quando e onde apostar e ter a certeza de que iria ganhar ou perder. E assim que terminei de dar um gole na bebida a porta é aberta e por ela passa Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi – Godaime-sama.

Com um pequeno sorriso termino a bebida e continuo a assinar os documentos.

Tsunade – Sim, Kakashi? O que deseja?

Kakashi – Preciso da sua permissão para me casar.

Levantei meus olhos sem acreditar no que escutava. O ninja copiador estava me pedindo a permissão para se casar? Definitivamente havia algo errado com essa história.

Tsunade – Sabe muito bem que não sou eu que oficializo casamentos em Konoha, Hatake.

Kakashi – Apenas você pode oficializar o meu casamento, Tsunade-sama.

Nos encaramos por um longo momento enquanto me servia de mais sake. Por que eu tinha que ser Hokage?

Tsunade – O que você fez, Kakashi?

O homem a minha frente apenas coçou a cabeça e se assumiu uma postura mais relaxada.

Kakashi – Por que todos pressupõem que eu tenha feito algo absurdo?

Não consegui impedir o sorriso de surgir em meus lábios.

Tsunade – Por favor, você entra no meu escritório dizendo que somente eu posso casá-lo. O que você acha que eu vou tirar dessa história?

E foi como se Naruto estivesse na minha frente dizendo que fez algo errado, ou mesmo Jiraiya dizendo que não era ele que estava observando as garotas tomando banho nas termas. Tal mestre, tal pupilo.

Kakashi – A senhora está certa...

O silêncio nos envolveu e após algum tempo ele resolve finalmente falar e explicar porque, afinal, apenas eu poderia fazer esse casamento. O nome de sua noiva me faz engolir o sake e imaginar a reação de sua família. Solto um suspiro, quem foi que disse que ser um hokage seria fácil e sem emoções?

**-x-**

Já estávamos conversando há horas, Hinata-nee-san estava feliz em assumir seu relacionamento com ero-Kakashi e eu me perguntava como diabos isso poderia ter acontecido.

Hinata – O que será que Kakashi-kun estará fazendo agora...

Levanto meus olhos do pergaminho que estava lendo e observo minha irmã com olhos sonhadores olhar pela janela de meu quarto. Céus... Ela realmente está apaixonada. E feliz.

Hanabi – Não faço ideia, nee-chan. Por que não entra em contato com ele?

A mais velha simplesmente balançou a cabeça e sorriu para mim.

Hinata – Não... Tenho certeza que ele está planejando algo para que não tenhamos problemas com otou-sama.

Balanço a cabeça e volto a ler o pergaminho enquanto a mais velha se senta ao meu lado e começa a pentear os meus cabelos como há anos não fazia. Não consigo deixar de suspirar, sorrir e fechar o pergaminho.

Hanabi – Se sabe que ele vai bolar algum plano, não fique tão ansiosa.

Hinata – Não estou ansiosa!

Hanabi – Nee-chan... Você só penteia meus cabelos quando está ansiosa. A última vez foi quando otou-sama ia decidir quem seria sua herdeira, se lembra?

Minha irmã sorriu envergonhada e começou a se afastar, mas segurei seus pulsos e permiti que ela continuasse com o carinho e se acalmasse. Não que fosse preciso muito tempo para isso, logo Neji-nii-san bateu à porta e entrou.

Neji – Hinata venha comigo.

Vê-los partir foi fácil. Difícil foi quando abri novamente o pergaminho que precisava estudar e a porta de meu quarto foi novamente aberta.

Hiashi – Hanabi, onde está sua irmã?

**-x-**

Viver no Complexo Hyuuga era... complicado por falta de palavra melhor. Como não ser se estamos rodeados de usuários de byakugan? Até o mais novo dos membros da bouke consegue usar o doujutsu e reconhecer os fluxos de chakra dos membros da família.

Isso é importante e também muito incômodo, então temos uma política não dita que ninguém deve usar o doujutsu em casa. Todos respeitam essa regra a finco, afinal... as consequências são a perda da sua própria privacidade.

Mas isso não significa que eu não saiba _exatamente_ o que os membros da souke e da bouke estejam fazendo. Depois de algum tempo é natural que você reconheça o chakra das pessoas que vivem à sua volta e passe a reconhecê-los sem nem mesmo usar o byakugan.

Sabia que Hinata, Neji e Hanabi estavam tramando algo, mas não conseguia dizer exatamente o que e, para piorar, parecia que muitos membros da bouke já sabiam o que acontecia e não queriam me dizer o que era.

Ah como era interessante ver o desespero da minha mais nova ao tentar bolar alguma mentira para encobrir a irmã e o primo. Era quase difícil demais tentar não sorrir, mas não ia brindá-la com um de meus raros sorrisos.

Hanabi – Hinata-nee-chan foi treinar com os colegas de time.

Hiashi – E Neji, também foi treinar com os colegas de Hinata?

A morena baixou os olhos e engoliu em seco antes de voltar a me encarar com aquele brilho no olhar que me garantia que não iria conseguir nada dela. Sorri e coloquei a mão em seu cabelo.

Hiashi – É bom ver que vocês estão se dando bem. Mas... Realmente não quer ver o que eles estão tramando?

Hanabi pende a cabeça para a esquerda enquanto pensa por um instante antes de se levantar, sua curiosidade era seu ponto fraco sempre.

Hanabi – Eles foram para o escritório da Hokage.

**-x-**

Não conseguia entender como um dia aparentemente normal havia se tornado um casamento em tão pouco tempo.

Tsunade-sama estava – _novamente – _enrolando e bebendo enquanto deveria estar fazendo seu trabalho como Hokage, até que Kakashi-san entrou em seu escritório, logo seguido por Neji-san e Hinata-san.

Shizune – Eu só queria que ela fizesse seu trabalho direito uma vez...

Solto um suspiro quando Kurenai-san também entra no escritório de Tsunade e fico a acariciar TonTon enquanto analisava alguns papéis que precisavam da atenção da hokage, quando Tsunade-sama gritou de sua sala.

Tsunade – Shizuneeee! Traga mais sake! E rápido!

Shizune – Tsunade-sama, sabe muito bem que não pode beber durante o horário de trabalho!

Entrei na sala encarando-a irritada, mas então percebi que Kakashi-san e Hinata-san estavam ajoelhados na frente dela e ela tinha um olhar nada agradável para mim.

Tsunade – Parece que estou trabalhando? Só traga o sake!

TonTon prontamente corre e pega o sake enquanto pego algumas taças para os convidados e os... _noivos._ Estranho, não me lembrava que Tsunade-sama fazia cerimônias de casamento, ainda mais assim... tão...

Começo a me voltar para a porta e então entendo. Não é Hyuuga Hiashi-sama que está ao lado de Hinata-san, é seu primo. Esse casamento...

Fecho a porta ao sair e dou de cara com o próprio patriarca Hyuuga com sua filha mais nova entrando em minha sala. Dou um sorriso e aponto as cadeiras para eles se sentarem.

Shizune – Boa tarde, Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-san. Ao que devemos a honra?

Hiashi – Estou procurando minha filha. Hanabi disse que ela veio acompanhada de Neji ver a Hokage.

Devo ganhar tempo? Devo dizer a verdade? Devo abrir a porta?

Shizune – Realmente, Hinata-san está agora em reunião com Tsunade-sama. Deseja que eu a chame?

Hiashi – Não será necessário, posso aguardar.

Baixo os olhos para os papéis a minha frente e agradeço mentalmente a sala da Hokage ser protegida contra doujutsus.

Hanabi – Otou-san, eu tenho que voltar a treinar. Não quero esperar a nee-chan.

Seria ótimo se os dois fossem embora, isso sim. E agradecia também ao fato do byakugan não permitir que os Hyuuga lessem minha mente.

Hiashi – Não está nem um pouco curiosa em saber por que sua irmã está em reunião com a Hokage juntamente com seu primo?

Não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir me manter calma com esses dois aqui. Tsunade-sama acabe logo com isso! Tenha pena das pessoas que trabalham pra você!

Hanabi – Hunf.

Hiashi – Você sabe se eles vão demorar muito?

Volto a sorrir e sinto o suor escorrer pelas minhas costas.

Shizune – Não sei informar Hiashi-sama...

E foi então que a porta se abriu e o casal saiu de braços dados, acompanhado por Kurenai e Neji, além de Tsunade-sama.

Foi como assistir a um filme em câmera lenta. Primeiro sorrisos sendo lentamente substituídos por caras idênticas de pânico. E eu não sabia se eu ria ou se chorava.

**-x-**

Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde tinha que encarar o senhor patriarca, mas eu _realmente_ esperava que fosse mais tarde. Apenas respirei fundo e avancei com a mão levantada para cumprimenta-lo.

Kakashi – Creio que já passamos da hora de nos apresentarmos, _sogrinho_.

Senti quando Hinata quase desmaiou com minha fala, mas já estávamos casados mesmo, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. _Ninguém_ poderia nos separar depois da Hokage ter nos unido.

Hiashi – Então é você.

Quando ele apertou minha mão – apertou e não tentou arrancar ou me matar – realmente achei que havia algo de estranho na equação. Ele não deveria ser _um pouco_ mais frio, cruel e irritante?

Kakashi – Eu?

E ele sorriu. Hyuuga Hiashi deu um sorriso de canto de boca. Eu morri e estou em um universo paralelo?

Hiashi – Você que é o responsável pela felicidade da minha filha.

Lancei um olhar primeiro para Hanabi, que encarava o pai como se estivesse o vendo pela primeira vez, depois para Hinata, que parecia estar diante de um monstro, depois para Neji, que estava boquiaberto. Certo, não sou o único que está assustado aqui.

Kakashi – Realmente espero que sim, senhor.

Hiashi – Creio que temos muito o que conversar, Kakashi. Poderia me acompanhar até meu escritório?

Dei de ombros e segurei a mão de Hinata enquanto brincava com sua aliança. Seguimos o patriarca em silêncio, Kurenai se despediu e foi cuidar de Azu-chi, Neji foi treinar com seu time, gosto de imaginar que fugiu da conversa. Hanabi nos acompanhou até o Complexo, mas foi para seu quarto, deixando-nos a sós.

Hiashi – Sinta-se à vontade, Kakashi.

Sentei-me ao lado de Hinata e vi o quanto ela estava rígida, ansiosa, amedrontada por aquela conversa. Delicadamente segurei sua mão e sorri quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, recebendo um sorriso nervoso de volta.

Hiashi – Então vocês se casaram.

Kakashi – Sim senhor, nos casamos.

Os olhos perolados do meu sogro não eram nem de longe tão agradáveis de se encarar, mas se era uma disputa de quem desvia o olhar primeiro... Ele iria descobrir que sou muito bom nesse jogo.

Hiashi – E essa é a primeira vez que eu fico sabendo disso por quê?

Kakashi – Porque não queríamos que impedisse.

Hinata se encolheu com minha honestidade. Será que esperava que eu mentisse? O patriarca permaneceu nos encarando por algum tempo até que sorriu novamente e fechou os olhos ao se recostar preguiçosamente em sua cadeira. Certo... Shikamaru, saia deste corpo que não te pertence.

Hiashi – Sou tão assustador assim?

E quando abri minha boca para responder, Hinata apertou minha mão e levantou seus olhos para o pai pela primeira vez desde que entramos no escritório dele.

Hinata – Não é que seja assustador, apenas... Quero seguir o meu caminho... Otou-sama.

E ela sorriu, um sorriso tímido e envergonhado em seu rosto tomado pelo rubor. E eu tive a certeza de que cuidaria dela pelo resto da minha vida.

Hiashi – Falou como uma verdadeira kunoichi. E tramou seu futuro de forma que eu não possa afetá-lo independente da minha vontade para ele. – um suspiro – Vocês formam um casal e tanto.

Pude dar um sorriso então e ver que Hinata possuía em seu rosto aquele olhar de que entendera, mas não podia acreditar.

Kakashi – Não acho que tenha sido justo privá-lo do casamento.

Hiashi – Realmente não foi.

Kakashi – Principalmente por Hanabi.

Hiashi – Ela nunca irá esquecer esse fato.

Respirei fundo antes de me dar por vencido.

Kakashi – Se o senhor gostar da ideia, poderíamos fazer um casamento para a vila, ou para a sua família.

E lá estava o mesmo brilho que conseguia ver nos olhos de Hinata quando ela conseguia algo que queria. Definitivamente os olhos deles realmente são parecidos.

Hiashi – Então faremos os preparativos para um casamento tradicional Hyuuga. Seus amigos também serão convidados e...

E enquanto os dois discutiam o casamento me permiti sorrir e agradecer aos céus a felicidade de ter ao meu lado a mulher maravilhosa que tinha.

Hinata – Kakashi-kun...

Kakashi – Hun?

Hinata – Koishiteru.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Seus lindos!

Passei meses, anos, eras, eons travada com essa fic, mas graças a Adelle e muita força de vontade eu acho que finalmente consegui um final decente e que vai agradar a todos. ^^~

Beijos a todos!

E espero ansiosamente pelos reviews!

(Na verdade exijo reviews, mas ninguém liga pro que eu exijo... i.i)


End file.
